There is an increasing amount of camera viewing applications in vehicles (i.e., eMirrors, around view monitor (AVM), augmented reality overlays for navigation, back-up cameras, etc.). Furthermore, vehicle sensors enable increased understanding of the surroundings. Vehicles can be equipped with constant LTE connectivity to the cloud, which provides opportunities for new applications. Increasing levels of autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicle control also provide an opportunity to supply the driver with more information when the driver is not engaged in safety critical control of the car.
It would be desirable to implement overlaying ads on camera feed in automotive viewing applications.